Caótico Ballet
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: ¿Qué hacer si nada es igual? ¿Cómo afrontar los fantasmas del pasado? Kuvira frontier ex bailarina de La Casa De La Ópera deberá encontrar la manera de deshacerse de sus fantasmas y no estará sola pues una joven bailarina la acompañará en su camino ¿O será acaso al reves? (Caótico Ballet se encuentra en re-edición)


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Caótico Ballet.**

_Por: LupitaAzucena_

_._

_._

**Capítulo I:** _¿Por qué me miras así?_

_._

_._

Han pasado siete años, desde que el accidente había sucedido, siete años desde que había enlazado su vida con la bailarina de cabellos negros como el ébano, piel morena y su belleza enmarcada con un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo, una belleza con mirada aceitunada que podía confundir a cualquiera bajo el peso de sus años vividos, mirada de persona vieja y sabia y de alguna manera cuerpo también.

El joven (no tan joven como se veía a sí mismo) que ahora mismo se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos no era otro más que el general Iroh segundo de las naciones unidas, sentado en el estudio de su casa de ensueño, miraba fijamente aquella fotografía que los mostraba a ambos felices unos cuantos años más jóvenes, pero no por eso menos felices que ahora mismo, aunque la vida había cambiado mucho para ambos podía constatar que su matrimonio solo se había fortalecido con los años.

El estudio era un cuarto de paredes blancas tapizadas de libros, en libreros de diseño minimalista, con un gran ventanal que permitía entrar una cantidad de luz que caía como una pesada tela blanca y pura. Con pasos firmes se acercó a uno de los sillones de piel marrones que permitían que alguien pudiera charlar o leer allí, no sin antes acercarse a la pequeña licorera de cristal pulido para servirse un pequeño vaso de coñac, no siempre tenía tiempo de disfrutar su hogar como ahora mismo.

Desde hacía unos meses aquella se había vuelto su rutina, llegar a casa y encontrarse habitualmente solo hasta muy tarde la noche, si no conociera a su esposa pensaría que esta lo estaba engañando, pero era Kuvira a final de cuentas, la mujer de polos extremistas que había cambiado libertad por rigurosidad y precisión, ¿A qué se refería exactamente?, nada más ni menos que a la carrera de bailarina que había dejado detrás luego de aquel fatídico día.

_Sangre manchando su ropa, el temblor de sus manos mientras acariciaba sus cabellos negros que se pegaban a su frente sudorosa._

Desde aquel día y largas semanas de emociones arremolinadas, terapias, trabajo duro y discusiones, largas discusiones que terminaban con ellos en una cama arrinconados a cada extremo subiendo sus muros ante cualquiera que decidiera continuar discutiendo, respiraciones pesadas, incómodas, acero en el pecho y disgustos, pasando por reconciliaciones silenciosas con palabras ahogadas y lágrimas, hasta momentos más alegres con la búsqueda de un hijo, que no llegó, después la ilusión de una adopción rechazada, donde aquellos sellos resonaban tan pesado como un relámpago impactando en el suelo árido, resignación que se apoderaba de ambos, hasta aceptar que, solo se tenían uno al otro.  
Posteriormente llegó la empresa, Frontier Inc. una constructora de gran reputación internacional, añadido a su propia fábrica de materiales, si construías con Frontier Inc. podías estar seguro de que tú casa, edificio, estudio o cualquier cosa que eligieras sería diseñado con máximo esmero por los arquitectos de la empresa adecuándose perfectamente a tus necesidades así como ciñéndose a tu presupuesto sin descuidar la calidad de los acabados finales. Era la empresa de su suegro, su querido suegro Baatar, aquel hombre de alegre personalidad que tras el día del incidente solo pudo insistir para que su hija aceptara uniéndosele a la empresa aprovechando su título en finanzas.

Nadie pudo ver venir el día en que finalmente acepto trabajar para Frontier Inc. aunque como era Kuvira, era claro que iba a hacer las cosas a su manera, aquello habitualmente lograba exasperar al siempre paciente Iroh, sin embargo funcionó bastante bien, pues pronto logró subir hasta convertirse en el CFO de la empresa, pudiendo desarrollar un Software con respaldo de la empresa de tecnología Sato Corporation, este Software fue el mayor avance para las finanzas en la empresa de su padre permitiendo hacer cálculos precisos en pocos minutos de la situación actual de la empresa, su producto interno y sus posición en los mercados internacionales, así como permitiéndole crear simulaciones para saber si la inversión en alguna propiedad o empresa podría ser factible. Sin embargo nada era suficiente para la ahora empresaria que se sumergía en mantener respaldos escritos a mano nunca confiando del todo en la tecnología de punta que mantenía en su ordenador. Su Kuvira, que a pesar de todo parecía feliz, nunca estaba del todo conforme, Iroh lo sabía.

Kuvira no quería tampoco trabajar desde casa, porque ciertamente podía darse el lujo de hacerlo, con ese sencillo software, además de que su horario de alguna manera siempre estaba libre cosa que empleaba para seguir consiguiendo inversionistas, consorcios y nuevas oportunidades de la empresa, luchando siempre en contra de su cuñado preferido Baatar Jr, quién habitualmente se malhumoraba de la hiperactividad de su esposa, pues le traía más trabajo a la empresa y por lo tanto a él como vicepresidente, aunque era bueno para el desarrollo de la empresa cosa que a su padre le encantaba de su hija, el entusiasmo que presentaba ante esto, aunque todos sabían que ella hacía esto como una forma de bloquearse un poco, de manera en que el trabajo la llevara a la constante extenuación sin permitirle pensar en nada que no fuera meramente necesario en su vida.

Y pensar que en algún otro momento de su vida aquella mujer recia y de carácter particularmente difícil había sido una bailarina de ballet, esa Kuvira era diferente a la que tenía a su lado actualmente, lejos de creerle la bazofia de que siempre había querido ejercer las finanzas de manera formal, sabía que ella posicionaba su vida danzando en los escenarios más prestigiosos del mundo, un sueño más propio, tomando en cuenta de que se había logrado enamorar de aquel espíritu libre.

Antes de vivir en la república unida de forma permanente, él había estado viviendo en Yama, siendo parte un intercambio de la academia militar de las naciones unidas, aunque siempre había vivido en la Isla Ember, pero el deseo de ser como su abuelo y su padre habían reafirmado su deseo de ser militar, con el sentido de intentar de hacer siempre lo correcto.

Él y Kuvira siempre fueron polos opuestos que funcionaban muy bien.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Estaba siendo un día difícil en la oficina, con la histeria colectiva que se había volcado entre los directivos y los inversionistas con una leve caída en la bolsa de valores de la moneda en la que manejaban sus acciones, Kuvira les había asegurado que no iba a suceder nada, que era solamente un mal día pero que eso podía arreglarse con sus próximos proyectos que iban a trabajar en la ciudad república y las restauraciones y remodelaciones de los edificios históricos ordenadas por el presidente Raiko.

Con toda la conmoción y luego de las primeras cinco llamadas entrantes en su teléfono tomó un profundo suspiro antes de levantarse de su escritorio. Su oficina se trataba de un amplio espacio de paredes blancas con muebles de aleaciones de aluminio con vidrio que le daban ese aspecto moderno y ordenado, en estos muebles no había más que algunos libros y adornos sencillos. Sus pasos rodearon la pequeña sala de sillones negros para acercarse a una mesa de cristal con un par de licoreras en él, tomando uno de los vasos whiskeros para servirse un poco del líquido ámbar.

Caminó de vuelta a la sala sentándose, se alisó los pantalones ejecutivos de color negro y se desabotonó dos botones de la blusa blanca de seda, realmente odiaba cuando los días se agitaban de esa manera por pequeñeces que ella les había advertido que sucederían ¿Pero alguien la escuchaba? Claro que no.

Bebió el líquido agridulce degustando el sabor residual a arce y continuó bebiendo pensativamente, ¿en qué momento su vida había cambiado tanto?, era interesante para ella poder reflexionar en el hecho de que aquello no era lo que pensaba que terminaría haciendo por el resto de sus días, detrás de un escritorio realizando proyecciones y balanceos, poniendo su mirada en inversiones a largo plazo pero seguras, nunca pensó que su vida se volvería aburrida laboralmente hablando. ¿Dónde habían quedado los viajes, las giras y la comida exótica? ¿Dónde estaban los días en los que su única labor era encerrarse en un salón de ensayos a bailar hasta desfallecer?, los tiempos antiguos se cernían sobre ella y no de la mejor manera, pues hacían que su frustración emergiera en forma de un humor apático durante un tiempo desconocido.

Cuando algo va mal, puede ir peor, Ley de Murphy, ese tío era un jodido genio en realidad, porque su mal en peor entró por la puerta de su oficina con descaro total, encontró en el borde de esta sus ojos inteligentes tras unos lentes de pasta gruesa, así como su cabello ligeramente desordenado, su mirada apresurada se complementaba con aquella actitud de inquietud y preocupación que lo presentaba ante ella ahora como un manojo de estrés y nervios.

—Fantástico, ¿Te molestaría llamar a la puerta de vez en cuando?— Protestó con cansancio mirando su vaso vacío.

Al notar que estaba iba a ser una incómoda conversación se levantó a servirse un nuevo whisky, nada bueno podía salir cuando su hermanastro y ella se enfrentaban en momentos así.

—Kuvira, ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes refutarme algo tan sencillo como que debo llamar a la puerta cuando estás bebiendo a las 12 en punto?— suspiró empujándose las gafas sobre la nariz, un gesto nervioso del moreno.

—El hecho de que es mi oficina y que hago con mi cuerpo lo que me parece, eso sumado a que hago mi trabajo y como quiera matar mis ratos libres es mi asunto— refutó con rapidez.

La pelinegra tomó asiento en uno de los sillones donde había estado anteriormente y cruzó sus piernas con mirada altiva.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

—Los inversionistas me están volviendo loco— murmuró con cansancio— no dejan de hablar y decirme que no piensan perder su dinero…

—Era de esperarse— suspiró moviendo circularmente su vaso— trate de explicarles la situación pero claro que esos viejos decrépitos, racistas y machistas de trasero blanco no iban a escuchar a la mujer mestiza, que estudio artes y ahora es la jodida CFO de la empresa— exclamó con una sonrisa sarcástica antes de beber del licor estaba luchando por no perder más los nervios.

—No puedes hablar así de los inversionistas, son importantes— mencionó el hombre— es natural que estén preocupados por su dinero.

—Y les daré la calma que necesitan en la reunión de mañana, pero esto es claramente culpa de ellos— argumentó— yo les advertí que si decidíamos hacer una alianza comercial con Fénix-Corp. en lugar de con L-Corp. esto se venía venir.

—Debiste insistirles más.

—Junior…— murmuró con desgano— ¡Les mostré una jodida proyección donde en el mejor de los casos ocurría esto!

—Pero ahora tenemos que encontrar una solución— exclamó sentándose frente a la pelinegra.

—Que por tenemos, te refieres a que debo hacerlo yo— Se llevó la mano libre a pellizcar el puente de su nariz en busca de serenidad— Mira, organicé la reunión de mañana para convencerlos de deshacer los tratos comerciales con Fénix-Corp. hay una pequeña cláusula que coloqué en el contrato intencionalmente en caso de que algo malo sucediera, pero, tendremos que contactar a L-Corp. y convencerlos de unirse a nosotros luego del fiasco de hace un año.— Se terminó el Whisky— Esperemos y su CEO esté dispuesta a hablar conmigo nuevamente y esperemos que ella no aumente la apuesta con su consorcio ahora que somos nosotros los que vamos a lamer su bonitos y costosos tacones de diseñador.

— ¿Y si no quieren firmar con L-Corp.?...

—Renunciaré y tomaré mis ganancias personales del tiempo que llevo trabajando aquí, con franqueza me tienen harta Junior, tú junto con ellos, eres igual de inútil— sentenció.

— ¡Yo también aportó y trabajo aquí! Pero tú pasas todo tu tiempo buscando extendernos a una capacidad que la empresa no pose— Se defendió— ambicionas demasiado.

— ¿Qué no tenemos esa capacidad?— Comenzó a reírse— Baatar, vives en un jodido Pent-house de medio millón de runas la mensualidad, Wing y Wei gastan un millón mensual, Opal es un poco más decente y gasta medio millón y ni hablemos de Huan y su ropa de diseñador— explicó— solo una empresa con abundancia puede permitir que los familiares del CEO se den una vida de ese tipo— sentenció— El que yo quiera que esa abundancia sea más grande no es malo, desde que estoy aquí el valor de nuestras acciones en el mercado ha aumentado tres veces su valor original.

Tomó una pausa haciéndole una seña a Baatar indicando que no había terminado de hablar.

—A diferencia de ti, yo si hago mi trabajo y más, en muchas de las ocasiones— sonrió con sorna— así que si no puedes mantener tranquilos a los inversionistas de aquí a mañana para que dejen de joderme la existencia, puedes irte con tú lindo traje de diseñador y dejar de quejarte para que yo lo haga, porque al parecer tú título de una pretenciosa y rara ingeniería equivale a lo mismo que el mío en danza, así que puedes marcharte y dejar de importunarme tú también.

—Los contendré— dijo mirándola.

— ¿Y siempre es necesario que deba decirte todo eso y verme como la mala para que te pongas a trabajar?— negó exasperada— Largo, junior, me pusiste de peor humor del que ya estaba.

El hombre moreno salió en silencio dejando a una mujer con los nervios de punta jurando en voz baja hasta que tomó un profundo suspiro antes de levantarse a tomar asiento en el escritorio de la oficina y comenzar a extraer datos y hacer llamadas.

A veces su trabajo significaba una gran piedra en el zapato de su tranquilidad, sin embargo debía responder a este, como ahora mismo dedicándole horas de más al material que les expondría a los inversionistas mayoritarios en la reunión del día siguiente.

Cuando hubo terminado, tomó sus cosas no sin antes respaldar su material en tres pendrives, para dirigirse a casa, miró la hora de su reloj mientras bajaba por el elevador, pasaban de las seis, quizás Iroh ya estaba en casa, probablemente no.  
Al salir del elevador pasó por la recepción y al salir del edificio miró a la joven que llevaba poco tiempo sirviendo como guardia de la empresa.

— ¿Se va señora Frontier?

—Así es Azula— asintió.

—Hasta mañana entonces— Asintió.

—Nos vemos— se despidió rápidamente.

Se alejó pasando por la acera principal hasta su lugar de estacionamiento habitual, al dejar sus cosas en el asiento del copiloto solo pudo tomar un profundo suspiro antes de ponerse en marcha a casa. Cuando escuchó el suave ronroneo del motor se sintonizó la radio del auto, una estación de música clásica que habitualmente escuchaba, ahora mismo sonaban los compases de la danza de los cisnes de Tchaikovsky, sus compases rítmicos de las cuerdas, los silencios antes de dar paso a los compases del fagot y los demás instrumentos de viento, sin darse cuenta se sorprendió golpeteando suavemente el volante de su automóvil con el dedo anular y el medio como si fueran sus dos pies danzando contra este, la canción estaba por finalizar cuando paró en un semáforo.

Mientras esperaba que cambiará a verde Veil dance de la bayadera se abrió paso por los asientos de cuero evocando recuerdos del ayer de mujer mayor, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se fue a las lejanas tierras de Zemya a un teatro enorme, los asientos forrados en terciopelo verde, el aroma a madera pulida y encierro, una vez que abrió los ojos de nuevo el verde se había puesto y el olor a cuero y aromatizante de pino fue lo que reemplazo el de su corta fantasía.

Decidió solo dejarse llevar por la música y no pensar en nada, con mucha suerte podría solo pasar una agradable tarde con su esposo y al día siguiente se levantaría temprano para correr hasta las costas, antes de tener que mirar al montón de hombre machistas que enfrentaría en la reunión, sonaba como un día agradable sacando de en medio su reunión laboral, si se lo preguntaban.

Una vez que se acercó a su hogar estacionó el coche y salió para posteriormente bloquear los seguros al sacar sus cosas del asiento del copiloto, miró la fachada de su hogar, una acogedora casa con piedras de río deslavadas, un sencillo jardín delantero con helechos y flores silvestres (las cuales eran claramente de Iroh), el porche de madera de abeto con suficiente espacio para sacar sillas allí y mirar la calle. Su distrito se encontraba a uno de distancia del malecón, lo cual permitía un clima húmedo y un tanto frío en esa época del año.

Se adentró a su hogar, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada, dejando sus llaves en un tazón y su maletín en uno de los sillones de la sala, la sala de la casa constaba de enormes sillones de piel color café, las paredes eran de un color verde índigo muy claro, casi blanco, los pisos eran de madera color maple y una chimenea se asomaba entre las paredes, había una tv de plasma frente a los sillones y una mesa de café en medio de estos.

Kuvira caminó hasta su habitación subiendo con tranquilidad los escalones permitiendo que sus pies se acostumbraran nuevamente a la sensación de libertad sin los tacones que había usado esa mañana, al entrar en su habitación apreció la cama perfectamente hecha con un edredón gris perla, las paredes color blanco ostra y los muebles de roble tintados. Se deshizo del recogido que había usado ese día retirándose las horquillas y masajeando su cuero cabelludo, se retiró los aretes de perlas y la gargantilla sencilla quedándose únicamente con su alianza de matrimonio.

Bajó las escaleras nuevamente antes de pasar por la sala y quedarse mirando un cuadro colgado en una de las paredes, la mostraba a ella de niña con su padre cargándola en brazos y su madre… con ceño fruncido.  
Hizo una mueca al apreciar a Suyin Beifong, sus cabellos castaños siempre cortos desde que tenía memoria, sus ojos verdes brillantes, ella debió haber sido una gran bailarina y debía admitir que sentía un poco de disgusto al no haber tenido la dicha de haber sido enseñada por ella…

_Siempre había querido ser como su madre, bueno, su madre adoptiva en realidad, ella había sido adoptada cuando era un bebe, el asunto era el siguiente, pues quería ingresar a Zaofu Arts, el problema era que la directora no era estrictamente una persona fácil de tratar._

_Un día se plantó frente al despacho de Suyin, su mirada estaba llena de recelo, a pesar de su pequeña edad ella era capaz de sentir y actuar como cualquier adulto, miraba en dirección al escritorio como si su enemigo no fuera tan grande como en realidad lo era. Su principal némesis no era ni más ni menos que su propia madre… El villano que atizaba con alevosía y ventaja cada cosa que refería a ella, el obstáculo para sus planes. La ironía era deliciosa y desoladora._

—_Quiero aprender en Zaofu Arts— La encaró con fuerza, una niña de seis años llena de coraje, estaba ansiosa por tener el pase a sus sueños— Tú puedes ayudarme madre, solo con una palabra tuya puedo ser aceptada… Por favor…—Dijo con súplica._

—_No, hemos hablado de esto antes querida— Suspiró masajeando sus sienes— No puedes entrar a Zaofu… No importa que sea la directora, si pretendo que continúe como una academia prestigiosa primero debes demostrar que eres competente, seré rigurosa contigo como con cualquier alumno, no por ser mi hija entraras como si nada._

—_Pero mamá…— Replicó, — Yo…_

—_Tú aun no tienes edad de hacer la audición y punto, esta conversación se pospone hasta que tú tengas catorce años cielo, para eso faltan ocho años— La observó con una sonrisa conciliadora— hasta entonces tómatelo con calma._

—_Eres injusta conmigo— Exclamó conteniendo sus lágrimas, porque no iba a darle el gusto de llorar, guardó cada gota de orgullo y se marchó del despacho a su cuarto._

_Cerró la puerta con fuerza y miró el techo tratando de leer alguna respuesta en él, por si había alguna duda, pues jamás encontró las respuestas en aquella plancha de materiales diversos. Las respuestas a sus deseos llegaron posteriormente.  
Un día a su escuela primaria, cuando entró por la puerta ese hombre; Aang, el famoso bailarín de ballet de Ilma, junto con Katara su esposa y no menos famosa bailarina de ballet Utariana, ellos junto con unos cuantos bailarines más estaban haciendo pruebas a todos los alumnos del colegio para encontrar candidatos a su academia de ballet privada._

Quizás los recuerdos de su niñez fueran menos desoladores si el desenlace hubiera sido diferente, aunque no estaba muy segura que clase de emociones la rodeaban entorno a eso aún se preguntaba demasiadas cosas respecto a Suyin, el ballet y Avatars Academy.

Una sonrisa llegó a su rostro serio al ver una foto con Aang y Katara, ambos lucían tan plenos en aquel momento, sonreían junto a ella, su primera gira como solista, podía recordarlos más jóvenes incluso, ambos podrían tener cerca de 27 o 35 años cuando le hicieron la prueba para la academia.

_Su percepción infantil la había hecho imaginar o pensar que Aang era un persona enorme, pero a pesar de ello llevaba en el rostro una amable mirada y una sonrisa alentadora la gran parte del tiempo, así mismo, Katara era más baja que el hombre, sus ojos más duros daban la ilusión de que ella era la que tomaba en sus manos las situaciones rudas la mayoría del tiempo, aunque su voz al hablar era tan maternal._

_En el gimnasio de las escuela los bailarines que usaban ropa deportiva un tanto holgada procedieron a retirársela dejándola cerca de las gradas, Katara se quedó con mallas blanca y blusa de tirantes negra, mientras que Aang usaba mallas negras y una playera de tirantes negra, ambos comenzaron a recibir a los niños que hasta ahora habían estado mirando como los bailarines calentaban._

_Sus pruebas fueron relativamente fáciles para la pequeña Kuvira, estirar su pierna lo más que pudiera, hacer un par de saltos y al final Katara la hizo sentar para hacer una especie de examen a sus pies manipulándolos con estiramientos y movimientos que quizás no haría en cualquier actividad relativamente normal._

Aun podía recordar el sentimiento de inquietud que le había hecho sentir la espera de noticias ante aquella audición improvisada, era una salida rápida para poder entrar a una academia de ballet, podía sentirse aun ansiosa de recibir los resultados.

_Paso cerca de una semana sin tener noticias de los bailarines, Kuvira comenzaba a sentirse ligeramente decepcionada, claro, hasta dos días después que recordaba ser llamada al salón de arte, junto con otros cinco niños más, dos niñas y tres niños.  
Estuvieron algunos minutos, de los más largos de su vida que recordaba, entonces cuando la puerta de la pequeña aula de artes se abrió allí estaban ellos, con sonrisas cálidas, esas sonrisas que pronto comenzó a creer que estaban impresas en sus rostros. El hombre vestía con unos jeans negros y un suéter ligero de color rojo mostaza y la mujer con una larga falda azul marino con volantes y una blusa ceñida al cuerpo de manga larga, en color blanco. Se miraron uno al otro y sin hablar asintieron, adelantándose Katara a explicar._

—_Bien niños, queremos informarles que han pasado las pruebas, ustedes tendrán la opción de asistir a Avatars Ballet Academy, la beca que ofrecemos es completa pero, sus padres deben firmar una carta en la que aceptan que ustedes asistan a esta, es un internado especializado en danza, aprenderán todo lo básico de la danza, entrenarán y tendrán una dieta especial, se les enseñará también todos los conocimientos de educación básica con la excepción de que estarán en contacto con la danza…— Explicó Katara._

—_Deben estar seguros de tomar esta decisión, porque si lo hacen deberá ser porque verdaderamente ustedes aman la danza lo suficiente como para hacer este pequeño sacrificio de su infancia, porque desde el momento que crucen esas puertas pasaran gran parte de su tiempo danzando y entrenando… y lejos de sus familias— Priorizó con rapidez el bailarín._

Su mirada regresó del cuadro de los bailarines al cuadro de sus padres, ese que aunque lo tenía porque estaba ella con su padre, podría perfectamente recortar a su madre de la foto si llegase lo suficientemente borracha un día, sin embargo no encontraba suficiente valor para hacerlo, aún tenía hermosos recuerdos con la mujer, aunque una mayoría más mala…

_La sensación de tomar esa carta entre sus pequeñas manos era tan imponente, en su imaginación podía sentirla tan poderosa como si fuera un hechizo con el único propósito de destruir el universo entero con decirlo al revés. Por eso la tomó con sumo cuidado y la guardo entre sus pertenencias esperando que bajo ninguna razón se perdiera durante el resto de su día en su escuela._

_El resto del día se mantuvo buscando defensas, puntos buenos, palabras que pudieran convencer a sus padres de dejarla tomar esa senda, a pesar de que era pequeña, sabía que quería danzar, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que eso era lo que ella debía hacer con su vida, no era un sueño infantil._

_Así fue como después de la cena ella se levantó a toda prisa, Baatar Junior se había ido a dormir, Huan estaba en la sala coloreando con crayolas o eso intentaba con Wing y Wei jugando alrededor de él, Kuvira comenzó a correr en dirección a la escalera subiendo escalones de dos en dos, entrando a su recamara rápidamente para buscar la carta, entonces cuando la encontró volvió sobre sus pasos bajando los escalones igual de rápido, se paró frente a ambos adultos aun sentados en la mesa y extendió la carta_

_La primera en leer fue Suyin, palabra a palabra Kuvira podía sentir su pequeño corazón retumbar en su pecho, así como el sudor frío que repentinamente comenzaba a recorrer su espalda, la mayor hacía gestos mientras leía el trozo de papel, los dedos de su mano libre tamborileaban sobre la mesa de roble del comedor, entonces al final de todo dejó la carta frente a Baatar con un suspiro cansado._

—_No cuentes con mi aprobación— Se limitó a mencionar— Espero estés de acuerdo conmigo Baatar— Lo miró como si se tratara de una amenaza silenciosa._

_Suyin tomó un suspiro pesado antes de acercarse a Baatar sujetar su hombro y tomar en brazos a Opal, se acercó a Kuvira y besó su frente mirándola con algo de molestia._

—_Buenas noches a ambos, Baatar no olvides acostar a los niños— Se fue sin más arrullando a la menor de los Beifong._

_Baatar miró la carta casi con incomodidad y la tomó en sus manos comenzando a leerla, su rostro al terminar fue de cansancio, llevó una de sus manos a acariciar su barba de chivo antes de voltear a mirar a la pequeña._

— _¿En verdad deseas tanto esto?— Le cuestionó mirando fijamente los ojos oliva de la menor._

—_Lo hago padre…— Murmuró la pequeña con tristeza— Sé que no soy la niña más obediente de todas pero…_

_Kuvira guardó silencio al ver que el hombre sacó del bolsillo de su camisa una pluma fuente de color azul fuerte y firmó la carta antes de extendérsela_

—_Anda, vamos a tu cuarto, te ayudaré a hacer maletas, mañana temprano, antes de que tu madre se despierte te dejaré en la academia, así no podrá detenernos… ¿entendido?_

—_Gracias— La niña se acercó alegremente al adulto trepándolo, se sentó en su regazo y lo abrazó con fuerza— Gracias papá… Gracias._

_ —No hay de que mi niña…_

Nunca pensó demasiado en las posibles consecuencias que pudo haber tenido la decisión que tomó su padre en su relación con su madre, sin embargo la hizo muy feliz y agradecía profundamente que el hombre le hubiera dado la oportunidad de perseguir sus sueños a costa de una gran discusión.

_Muy temprano por la mañana, la niña fue despertada, se levantó se aseo y el adulto le ayudó a colocar todas sus pertenencias en una maleta, Kuvira entró a los cuartos de sus hermanos despidiéndose de todos, especialmente de Junior y Huan, que eran sus compañeros de juegos y salieron de la casa._

_No usaron los autos, sino que caminaron un par de cuadras para tomar un taxi, de esa manera Kuvira se vio parada frente al portón de Avatars Academy a punto de cambiar para siempre su vida._

Con un sobresalto la mujer salió de sus pensamientos cuando un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo entero al sentir un par de labios en su cuello besándolo insistentemente.

—Iroh… ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?— Murmuró con sorpresa.

—Desde las tres, salí más temprano— Admitió abrazando por la espalda a su mujer— Pero estuve haciendo algo de trabajo en el despacho, así que no he comido y no te escuche llegar.

La pelinegra se volteó sin soltar el agarre del hombre y pasó los brazos por su cuello antes de darle un casto beso, nunca podría cansarse de su marido.

—Te extrañé…

—Alguien está nostálgica hoy ¿No es así?— La miró curioso al mirar las fotos que su esposa miraba con tanta atención.

—Un poco, estamos a unos días del cumpleaños de Katara— admitió.

— ¿No crees que deberías hacer las paces con ella?— pegó su frente con la de la mujer.

—Quizás… Pero en otro momento, me muero de hambre — confesó con una sonrisa.

—Solo, porque yo también muero de hambre te lo pasaré— Suspiró.

Iroh la soltó y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, Kuvira miró como el hombre comenzaba a moverse por la cocina sacando ingredientes, así como Kuvira solo caminó hasta su cava sacando un vino y tomando dos copas.

— ¿Qué prepararás hoy?— Le sonrió descorchando el vino— Me tienes muy curiosa al respecto— Admitió antes de servir una copa y ofrecérsela al hombre.

—Para su deleite una pasta con mejillones y salsa rafaello y especies de Alnaar— Dijo fingiendo una voz pretenciosa.

—Alnaar ¿he?— jugueteó con su propia de vino.

—Estaba recordando cuando nos conocimos— se justificó— ¿Recuerdas? Cuando chocamos y casi nos arrancamos la cabeza uno a otro.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo?— comenzó a negar mordiéndose el labio— Te llamé estrellitas.

—Lejos de estar molesto me pareciste grosera— admitió— pero muy linda…

—Cállate, estabas igual de molesto que yo— comenzó a reír— incluso hiciste ese rostro extraño de indignación.

_En Avatars Academy habían tenido un viaje de estudios, con la única intención de apreciar la cultura de Alnaar, su destino había sido pues Yama, una ciudad vieja, de grandes construcciones arquitectónicas y gran historia artística, cuna de grandes artistas, una pelinegra observaba los grandes edificios de fachada gótica, hasta detenerse en uno que presentaba características neo-barrocas, estaba tan distraída que no notó a otro transeúnte que estaba igual de ensimismado que ella. _

_La coalición fue inevitable, ambos cayeron al suelo desorientados, hasta que la pelinegra siendo la primera en reaccionar miró a un joven de uniforme rojo, por un momento se preocupó porque parecía de la armada, pero al notar las pocas estrellas en él supo que era aún de academia_

— _¿Qué demonios te ocurre?— Protestó mientras se sobaba las zonas adoloridas del golpe_

— _¿A mí?— Preguntó el otro indignado._

_El muchacho se levantó rápidamente y se sacudió el uniforme, hasta entonces Kuvira se hubo percatado de sus ojos ambarinos y cejas pobladas, recorrió su rostro que se contraía en una mueca de indignación, este refunfuñaba por lo bajo pero no por la circunstancia se mostró menos caballeroso, pues de inmediato le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse._

—_Si estrellitas— aprovechó las estrellas que portaba en su uniforme para hacer una burla rápida— A ti— Se levantó de golpe rechazando la ayuda— Deberías mirar por donde vas._

—_Pues si no hubieses ido distraída eso no hubiese sucedido en primer lugar— Remarcó— Así que no fue del todo mi culpa —Agregó._

—_No, pero también tú deberías fijarte_

_La pelinegra harta de lo inútil de aquella conversación dejó al muchacho con la palabra en la boca por muy irrespetuoso que fuera, porque a final de cuentas, no iba a volver a verlo, ¿No es así?_

Kuvira comenzó a reír mientras el hombre preparando la salsa de la pasta relataba como se sintió al verse cortado de aquella manera.

—Ósea, me iba a disculpar ¡y te fuiste cómo si nada!— Exclamó frenético.

—Pensé que ibas a seguir discutiendo conmigo y por eso me fui— se burló la mujer pelinegra— casi lamento no haberme quedado para seguir discutiendo, Korra se llevó gran parte de mi mal humor de ese día.

—Quizás nos hubiéramos odiado aún más— murmuró pensativo el hombre.

—Aunque terminamos casados— agregó la mujer levantándose a mirar el estado de la pasta.

—A pesar de lo terrible que fue la primera impresión— suspiró antes de poner en la estufa la salsa.

—Fue lindo volver a verte después— se acercó a colar el agua de la pasta.

_La plaza de los dragones era un lugar muy conocido en Yama, el cual quedaba cerca de muchos de los hoteles, lo mejor de salir por la noche a dicha plaza era el desfile de artistas callejeros que se podían encontrar. El grupo de bailarines decidió aquella noche salir a cenar a los callejones de la ciudad encontrándose en su regreso a un grupo de músicos callejeros, una bandolina, un acordeón, una guitarra y una flauta transversal tocando música del folklor Alnaar._

_Estaban a un lado de la fuente de los dragones Ran y Shaw, los enormes dragones de bronce escupían agua por sus feroces fauces, iluminándose de colores naranjas y rojos por las luces de la fuente. Los bailarines se acercaron al grupo de músicos escuchando su música, cualquiera diría que los más jóvenes abrían sido los principales alborotadores del particular grupo, pero en ese caso no se estaría hablando de Avatars Academy, donde los adultos que los guiaban a veces eran más enérgicos que los propios jóvenes._

_Aang tomó de la mano a su esposa llevándola frente a los músicos comenzando a bailar al ritmo de la música, los demás muchachos al ver que los profesores disfrutaban de la música trasladando su baile al borde de la fuente ellos se incorporaron comenzando a bailar entre ellos._

_Los turistas e incluso algunos de los originarios de Yama se unieron pronto al improvisado baile que se había organizado entorno a los músicos._

_Kuvira sintió como tocaban suavemente su hombro, ella se giró al ver al pelinegro con el que había chocado y antes de siquiera poder negarse el tacto tibio de sus enguantadas manos la motivaron a aceptar en silencio aquel baile. Pronto estaba bailando lo mejor que podía las enérgicas notas de los músicos junto a su acompañante que no hablaba, hasta que se volvió un vals más suave._

—Además, si me aceptaste luego de ver lo terrible que era yo bailando— Se excusó el militar comenzando a servir la pasta— Sabía que era una señal de que debía quererte.

—_Parece que el soldadito de plomo sabe bailar— Sonrío la pelinegra para aligerar el ambiente al estar tan juntos en ese vals_

—_Déjame confesar que soy pésimo en esto— La hizo girar antes de susurrar a su oído— Pero por bailar contigo vale la pena que vean lo torpe que soy… Además me gusta más que me llamen Iroh… No soldadito de plomo, ni estrellitas._

—_Más vale que seas mejor peleando que como lo eres bailando entonces o nuestra patria estará perdida— Soltó una risa._

— _¿Disculpa? No te he dicho para que nación lucho— bromeó._

—_No es necesario— Kuvira deslizó una de sus manos hasta el bordado de la nación unida que estaba situado justo donde su corazón— es muy evidente— susurró la pelinegra._

_Los dos se quedaron cerca, casi rozando los labios cuando la música se detuvo y la bailarina se alejó suavemente de él, dándose la vuelta al escuchar a los profesores llamándolos a todos, estaba a punto de irse._

— _¡Espera!— Le gritó con apuro el pelinegro._

_La muchacha se dio la vuelta deseando cerrar la lejanía impuesta por sus pasos._

—_Por lo menos dime tu nombre— La miró con incertidumbre._

_Una risa altiva se escuchó, proveniente de la mujer de la trenza negra, que con sus ojos destellantes exclamó:_

—_Para saberlo deberás ver la cartelera de los teatros de la Republica Unida en la próxima temporada de ballet, ahí quiero verte en primera fila con el conocimiento de mi nombre, porque pienso ser la estelar. — Le guiñó un ojo al militar_

_No hubo ocasión de más palabras o despedidas, la muchacha se marchó a rápido trote dejando al joven expectante, y con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro._

Los dos adultos comieron remembrando momentos lindos que habían tenido de más jóvenes y mientras la mujer lavaba los trastos de su cena/comida continuaron la charla que regresó a su día.

— ¿Cómo fue todo en la empresa?— Suspiró el militar mirando a su esposa.

—Terrible, mañana tenemos una reunión porque los inversionistas están preocupados— admitió al dejar el ultimo trasto en su sitio— ahora debo volver a L-Corp. y convencer a su dueña de que reconsidere cerrar el trato que nos había hecho y disolver las relaciones con Fénix-Corp.

—Eso suena a que alguien, por eso me refiero a ti, se presentará a subirle un poco el ego— dijo sin tapujos.

—Claro, Junior ni de chiste lo hará— Se burló— a veces no entiendo que hace en su puesto si frecuentemente estoy tomando sus labores.

—El hace algo muy importante cariño, algo que nadie más en la empresa sabe…— comenzó Iroh haciendo su pausa dramática— él sabe cobrar — comenzó a reír.

—Eres terrible— soltó un par de carcajadas— pensé por un momento que lo defenderías.

Antes de poder hacer algo más hubo un llamado a su puerta, Iroh se levantó de la barra de la cocina adelantándose a abrir la puerta. La pelinegra se estiró brevemente antes de mirar su celular y deshacerse de las notificaciones ocasionales.

—Cariño— se asomó el pelinegro— Huan vino, quiere verte… Lo pase a la sala— informó.

Kuvira sonrió al ver la expresión irritada del militar y caminó hasta la sala hasta ver a su hermano menor quien observaba con una ceja elevada el lugar, sentado en uno de los sillones cruzado de brazos. Huan siempre había sido uno de sus hermanos más cercanos, sin contar a Junior con quien discutía día y noche, este en cambio era silencioso, pero solemne, expresaba su cariño con actos muy sutiles, como enviarle flores a sus presentaciones, ocasionalmente enviarle fotos de sus obras conceptuales permitiendo que las destrozara verbalmente si no le convencían del todo, o enviando de vez en vez alguna bebida independiente y sumamente pretenciosa a Kuvira, esta lo correspondía haciéndose de la vista gorda cuando gastaba de más y agregándose esos gastos a su cuenta personal o consiguiéndole extravagantes materiales de construcción que usaba para sus esculturas. Sin palabras de amor, pero se querían a sus propias maneras.

—Kuvira— la saludó este al verla.

—Huan— le dio una sonrisa seria, sabía que Huan era muy receloso de su espacio personal.

—Vi que aún estás casada con este espécimen— murmuró sarcástico.

—Es bueno verte cuñado— agregó Iroh cruzándose de brazos acostumbrado a su cuñado.

—Me sorprende que pases por aquí— prosiguió la mujer ignorando el comentario para sentarse frente a él— ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien, estoy llevando bien todo en general— dijo con desinterés.

—Me alegro…

—Pasa que quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo en particular, claro si Iroh— se forzó a llamarlo por su nombre— pudiera darnos algo de privacidad

—Iré a hacer algunas cosas al estudio— se apresuró a huir de la conversación aliviado.

Huan miro con un poco de recelo a Iroh hasta que este se alejó lo suficiente para no escuchar la conversación

—Bien, se ha ido pero ¿Era necesario que se fuese?— Comenzó la mujer.

—Sí, tú marido es un bruto cuando de arte se trata, lamento revelártelo pero te casaste con un neófito de la danza y el arte en general, ese hombre solo sabe de armas, músculos y más cosas de violencia— Soltó un suspiro— Yo te advertí que él no tenía nada en común contigo, pero en fin.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver el arte con esto?— Lo interrogó con prontitud la pelinegra ignorando el insulto directo a su marido.

—Bueno, verás, haré una exposición de mis esculturas, estarán algunas figuras del mundo de la danza y deseo que tú asistas, además de que quiero insistir en que enseñes en la academia Zaofu, el hecho de que no bailes como antes no quiere decir que debas cortar todo lo que tenga que ver con el baile de tu vida.

—Agradezco la invitación, pero respecto a enseñar en Zaofu, lo pensaré aunque por ahora estoy muy ocupada en la empresa de papá, ya sabes, haciendo el trabajo de Junior para que cobre sin problemas— exclamó con cierto veneno

El muchacho soltó una risa reprimida, mirando a la mujer supo que Junior lo había hecho de nuevo y negó, Kuvira supo que era la silenciosa indicación de que más tarde comenzaría a molestar al mayor.

—La exposición será el sábado, la inauguración comienza a las 8 en punto, espero puntualidad— Agregó con rapidez— Y viste presentable al espécimen que tienes por marido— Dio por terminada la conversación antes de levantarse del sillón para retirarse con rapidez.— se dónde está la salida— sentenció.

Kuvira se quedó mirando en la dirección donde el gótico se había marchado, suspiró quedándose allí sentada, reconsiderando lo de la exposición.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Poderosa Nota De Autor:**

Bueno, estamos aquí de nuevo, solo que está vez cambié la narrativa de este primer capítulo que antes era terrible jajaja, debo aclarar que antes solo los dos primeros capítulos estaban en primera persona, pero después de pasar todo el año pasado me decidí a que era horrible y me puse a trabajar nuevamente en los capítulos del fic, cambiando o modificando cosas, así como aprovecharé la pandemia para seguir trabajando y puliendo los capítulos, pues le tengo mucho amor al fic.

Llevo dos años ya trabajando con él y la idea, así que seguiré adelante con este lindo fic que espero que les guste ¡saluditos!


End file.
